


Like No Other

by Dzuljeta



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dimension Cannon, Dimension Travel, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Love Confessions, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reunions, Romance, Time Lady Rose, Time Lords and Ladies, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-05-07 01:50:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14660828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzuljeta/pseuds/Dzuljeta
Summary: Rose and the Doctor are back together again. But with them, nothing can be quite so simple.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> BBC owns everything.

**Like No Other**

**1.**

Rose Tyler has been incredibly excited and hopeful. Finally, after having been looking for the Doctor for so long-

The redhead - Donna, if her never fully reliable bits and pieces of information were anything to go by - smiled at her sadly. “I'm sorry.”

Even if Rose knew this was likely just one version of the way events tended to twist themselves across the countless parallel universes she has got the chance to visit, all for a single reason only - she panicked.

“You are lying! Please, tell me this isn't true!”

Donna shook her head, clearly just as shaken as the panicking young woman nearby.

“I’m truly sorry.” She pitied the girl. Obviously, asking for her to introduce herself was out of the question.

“I need to try again.” Rose was determined to find the Doctor and did not intend to stop looking, not when the TARDIS has implied _this_ was the exact place where he was supposed to be. Maybe she has made a silly mistake, some tiny error Rose knew she could not allow herself to make? She inhaled, ready to risk everything once again. Jeopardy-friendly has almost become her second name, after all!

* * *

 

Donna Noble has let out a sigh of relief a few moments later. “Bloody Spaceman,” she breathed. It was only a matter of seconds until the fair-haired girl noticed him.

 _Hello, Rose._ “How many times have you tried?”

The familiar warm look in the longed-for brown eyes has had little to no effect on Rose Tyler. She knew better than to trust her creative imagination right then, no matter what her mind was telling her. Rose blinked, as if trying to tell him she was not going to give in to her mind’s tricks so easily.

“I think twenty is the limit,” the Doctor was by her side in less than a moment, speaking to her quietly. “Please, tell me. I need to know just how many times you have used the device.” _Just how much harm it might have caused to my favourite companion ever!_

The Doctor wasn’t stupid. Telepathy must have been one of the first things Rose Tyler has mastered, it being likely the least uncomfortable skill eventually turning into a Time Lady has awarded her with.

“T-twenty-four,” Rose managed, still not daring to believe her eyes. Hasn't the Doctor been approved deceased, just now?

“Are you a ghost? A hologram?” She managed. _Or only another way to mess up with my mind?_

“I've had enough ghosts and holograms in my life already, Rose. _As have you, love._ This is me, flesh and blood!”

“Prove it,” she waggled the fingers of her free hand invitingly.

“Let go of the useless device first. Each time you use it, once the recommended number of times is exceeded, you risk your health, possibly your life.”

“I know.”

“Besides, as appealing as holding your hand is, I can think of a much more pleasant alternative,” the Doctor eyed her knowingly.

“Say you think running is better and I'll kill you,” Rose glared at him. It was obvious to her he _knew_.

“I can see crossing dimensions still isn't your thing,” he teased. _Time Lady_ , he breathed, confirming her assumptions.

The more recent companion was thoughtful, not really minding the reunion-like feeling surrounding them.

“Doctor, if you're alive, then-”

“-someone else is not,’ he finished Donna's sentence bitterly.

"But who?"

"It could be anyone," he admitted.

"Anyone we know?" Donna asked, worried.

The Doctor shrugged. "I think you might want to ring up your family members, to be sure, he motioned towards the TARDIS.

"I have my mobile just here!" Donna protested.

The Time Lord sighed. "Good for you."

Donna looked at them, not understanding. Then, meeting the identical looks in their eyes, it has hit her. She grew uncomfortable. “Right, I can see I’m not needed here. I guess I should-”

The Doctor eyed her thankfully. “I don’t think any one of your family members could be affected, but I think it’s better to be safe than sorry, yes?”

Donna nodded, smiling at them both sweetly. “I’m happy for you,” she muttered, rushing back into the TARDIS, ready to spend hours in making sure every single person she has had the contacts of was being out of harm’s way.

The Doctor beamed at Rose, excited. “The old girl has been telling me you were on a quest to finally see me again,” he smirked.

“You’re lucky you haven’t seen me during the times I thought I was going to die,” Rose exhaled. “How foolish of me to think it was going to be easy and almost painless.”

“I’m sorry,” the Doctor breathed. “I wish I had been there with you. To help you go through-”

Rose knew he was honest. “If I asked you-”

“I do, Rose. I have always loved you.”

She smiled at him softly. “You could have told me, at least once.”

_I have tried. Multiple times._

She rolled her eyes at him. “I don't think telepathy’s going to save you, Doctor.”

The Time Lord shrugged, carefully removing the dreadful Torchwood device off her neck, not wanting to accidentally harm her. “I think that's enough of this,” he threw it away, watching some parts of the device get ruined beyond repair only by touching the ground with an honest delight.

_Are you glad my way back is blocked off forever, Doctor?_

He gave her a curious glance. _Do you want to go back, Rose?_

She exhaled. Was he seriously asking her this?

Rose shook her head, glad Donna was still busy with calling some of the people important for her. “I have travelled so far. How can you-”

“Rose. Love. I know. I’m sorry I haven’t been there for you when-”

_Could we forget these things for a minute, Doctor?_

_Hm?_

_I wonder what the ‘much more pleasant’ alternative is for you,_ Rose grinned at him.

“Oh. That.” He blushed furiously, knowing Donna could be back with them at any moment now and there was no time to be wasted. “Would remembering just how my lips on yours feel like be good for you, Rose? ”

The girl grinned at him. _I think you owe me at least this much, Doctor._

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!! I am forcing myself back from my "twelve days of Christmas" (not the song) daze. We'll see how long it's going to take.

**Previously...**

“ _ Oh. That.” He blushed furiously, knowing Donna could be back with them at any moment now and there was no time to be wasted. “Would remembering just how my lips on yours feel like be good for you, Rose? ” _

_ The girl grinned at him. _ I think you owe me at least this much, Doctor.

* * *

 

 

**Like No Other**

**2.**

  
  


_ “ _ You say?” He eyed her smugly.

“Yes.”

“So, may I?” The Doctor’s look felt challenging.

“You could try,” Rose teased him.

“You have asked for it,” he inhaled, gluing his lips to hers without warning.

As much as the girl has wanted to, she did nothing to encourage him, smiling questioningly the moment he backed away from her. 

“What are you afraid of, Doctor?”

He blinked at her.  _ What?  _ It seemed to him  _ she  _ was the one not wanting to continue.

“I thought you weren’t going to stop the kiss so abruptly. It feels like it hasn’t even begun,” she shrugged.

The Doctor sent her an incredulous look.  _ I thought you were unwilling to- _

“Do you need to be told? Really?”

He breathed out, excited their previous connection did not go away. They were both used to teasing each other playfully, particularly when talking about their true feelings has felt unacceptable…

“I think we have only been behaving like a couple of idiots… back then,” the Time Lord admitted. “What could have happened? You didn’t run away after my most shameful adventures, so it’s likely you wouldn’t have left if I confessed my feelings to you, yeah?” 

“I’m still here. But who knows, maybe my Time Lady self is nowhere as forgiving,” she spoke gravely, yet her eyes were sparkling.

The Doctor nodded, uncomfortable. “I think it’s completely natural, Rose. There have been a lot of times where I’ve told you things I didn’t mean-”

“Or you have told me nothing at all when you should have,” she finished.

“For which I’m sorry!”

Rose beamed at him. “I understand. It’s about time for Donna to return, don’t you think?”

The Time Lord shook his head. “Maybe, but I doubt she wants to.”

“Why? It’s not that we are behaving inappropriately! Or have I said something?”

“Donna might have her own ways of interpreting things, Rose, but she could never do anything to hurt my friends on intention!”

“I understand, but why do you think she wouldn’t-“

“I have a lot of friends,” Donna’s amused voice has startled both of the Time Lords, the meaningful smirk on her face making Rose look away.

“Which is why I am likely going to be busy trying to contact every single relative of mine, just in case. Make use of your time, lovebirds. If I try very hard, I might leave you two alone until, say, tomorrow? That is, if everyone is safe and sound. If not-”

Donna wasn’t stupid and has never dismissed the likely possibility all the reunited couple wanted was to have their time together uninterrupted, the story about someone dying instead of the Doctor suddenly starting to sound like a silly, yet understandable excuse.

“I’m quite sure everyone you know is doing okay,” the Time Lord assured her, knowing full well the redhead was only giving them more time to spend together. 

The knowing smiles they have shared was nothing but a permission for Donna to continue playing the checking-on-everyone game, if only to grant them some additional hours meant to be spent without her ruining the mood.

“I’m off. See you later! Try to keep your, well, sexual activities as quiet as you can, particularly when ordinary people, such as I, are trying to sleep.”

The Doctor objected. “You, Donna Noble, are exceptional! There’s no way you have any reason to call yourself  _ ordinary _ , remember that!”

Donna exhaled excitedly and left, knowing the Doctor has meant every word.

Rose was surprised about Donna’s bravado. “Does she mean it? Seriously?”

The Time Lord nodded. “That’s Donna for you! Always the loudest voice in the room, but also one of the kindest people I have ever met,” he said.

“That’s lovely to hear,” Rose spoke honestly. “I don’t know if I’d be ready to live with someone wishing to make my life a living hell just because we fancy each other,” Rose giggled.

The Doctor inhaled, uncomfortable all of a sudden.

The companion’s amusement has only increased. “What was her name?”

The alien stared at Rose incredulously. “Martha… Martha Jones. She’s left, not able to take my indifference towards her advances.”

_ Lucky you,  _ Rose sent him. “Wait. I’m sure I know someone with that name,” she was thoughtful. “The last time I saw Mickey, back in the parallel universe, he-”

The Doctor was surprised about the change in topic. “Mickey, as in your ex-boyfriend Mickey? What of him?”

“Martha is someone Mickey was having a serious crush on, yeah?”

The Gallifreyan nodded to himself. “I hope they are happy together.”

Rose understood mentioning Mickey has been a stupid idea. 

“Yeah, me, too. How about making use of our time, just as Donna said?”

“How do you imagine that, love?”

“A passionate snog would be a lovely start,” Rose smiled at him expectantly.

“Yes,” he agreed. “Just try not to mention the people from our past without a sufficient reason,” the Doctor’s anxiety was unexpected.

“Of course! No Mickey, no Martha  _ and no Reinette,  _ Rose wasn’t expecting this uninvited memory to slip out.

_ It’s just two of us, Rose. Even if all we do is share wet kisses and love confessions today- _

“Have you been expecting for something more?” The Time Lady asked him innocently.

The Doctor blinked at her. “How could I? We have only just found each other again; I am relieved you haven’t become some angry person filled with hatred for what I have and haven’t done,” he confessed.

Rose exhaled, ready to accept his feebly constructed attempt to assure her he was happy about their mutual efforts to mask the true flood of feelings and visions, ones not void of having their loved one belong to them and them alone.

 


End file.
